The Magic Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Sarah's young niece Tamara is lonely but meets a garden ogre and a bond begins but the magic of the Underground is about to affect somebody elses's life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I haven't written any Labyrinth stories in a long while and haven't read the fourth volume of Return to Labyrinth either but this was inspired by GarnetSky's cute one shot Garden Ogre but not copying as this made me curious._**

**_Sarah's niece Tamara is lonely until she meets a garden ogre who is lonely like her but a bond begins between them but Sarah doesn't know._**

**_I hope fellow Labyrinth fans enjoy..._**

_

* * *

_

_It was a cold night in the Goblin City in the Underground._

_But in the castle, Jareth the Goblin King was nervous hearing that one of the creatures of the Underground had escaped from the gardens of the Labyrinth but he wondered who it was and where it was going._

_"Show me." he commanded the crystal in his hand._

_An image revealed in the crystal showed a garden ogre but it wasn't the one that helped Marglo for he was loyal but this ome was different._

_He was headed for the human world but Jareth wasn't worried._

_But the Goblin King had no idea what would happen..._

_

* * *

_

Tamara sighed as she was lying awake in bed as she couldn't sleep because she had too much on her mind but didn't want to bother her Aunt Sarah as she was busy and probably writing an new fantasy story.

Tamara was ten years old with willowy brown hair with emerald green eyes.

She was slender for a child her age but loved fantasy and goblins and loved her Aunt's stories about the Underground as they were helping her cope as her parents had left her here while getting a divorce.

But she wished she had friends like the Princess in the Underground.

She then heard whimpering as something was in her room but afraid.

_"Maybe it's a goblin_." she thought.

But it was gone as the youngster frowned.

She then got back into bed but hoped the goblins were here.

Her young emerald green eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

But something had came from the Underground in the form of a garden ogre.

She had ran away from the Underground because she was lonely and wanted friendship but most of the goblins didn't understand or made fun of her but she was curious about the child as she'd seen Sarah.

"So the stories they are true.

The one that Jareth fell in love with lives here..." she said.

She then curled up in sleep in the soft grass...


	2. Meeting Karai

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Jareth was stunned seeing that Karai was in Sarah's garden as he knew that she hadn't forgotten him after beating the Labyrinth many years ago as a teenager but stunned knowing that her young niece was into their world as he smiled.

He wouldn't interfere right now as no humans knew that a creature of the Underground was in their world but Sir Didymus had overheard and needed to tell Sarah but knew Tamara would be curious.

He then left the Underground while none of the others noticed...

* * *

Tamara was playing in the garden and imagining she was in the Underground as Sarah was getting ready to leave but she didn't like that her aunt was always busy but sighed but she hoped things were okay with her parents but shook those thoughts away as a pair of eyes were watching the child.

Karai felt bad as she sensed the child was lonely.

She then decided to make herself known to the child.

"H-Hello." Tamara heard a voice say.

She saw a strange creature that was half the height of a child.

It had green fur covering her body except for the tip top of her head and hands.

She had slender long fingers and pointed feet.

Tamara was in awe.

"Hello.

I'm Tamara.

Are you a goblin?" she said.

Karai frowned at that.

"I'm Karai a garden ogre.

Why're you alone?" she asked.

"Because nobody will play with me.

They think I'm weird.

Along with Aunt Sarah." she answered.

Karai's lips became a smile at Sarah's name.

"Do you know my Aunt?" she asked.

The young garden ogre nodded in reply.

"She once went to the Underground.

I'll tell that another time.

I was alone too." she said.

Tamara's eyes widened at that.

"How come?

The other goblins must like you." she told her.

Karai was about to answer when they heard an adult voice.

"Tamara time to come inside." Sarah said.

Karai watched the young child go inside.

* * *

Sarah peeked in through a crack in the door seeing Tamara playing and drawing as she was worried as she found Didymus in the kitchen knowing that her friends from the Underground liked visiting her but knew Didymus was worried about something.

"What's wrong Didymus?

Did something happen in the Underground?" she asked.

"Nay My Lady.

But somebody hath run away from the Underground.

A young garden ogre.

Jareth is worried.

He thinkeths she is in thy world." he answered.

Sarah's eyes widened at his words.

She remembered Tamara was talking to something.

"Didymus do garden ogres mean harm?

I think she's here.

I heard Tamara talking to something.

I think it was her." she said.

"Nay they're gentle and peaceful.

My Lady shouldn't fear them." he said.

Sarah was relieved but worried.

She'd been telling Tamara stories about the Underground recently.

But she hadn't figured out they were about Sarah.

Didymus understood Sarah's worry.

"Maybe you should tell her My Lady.

But I need to go.

Jareth will be upset I came here." he said.

"It's okay.

Thanks Didymus." she told him.

She sighed knowing Tamara had made contact with the Underground.

But she saw the sitter enter as she had to go but told her instructions.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Roxy said.

Roxy was seventeen and one of Sarah's students.

But she was good at babysitting.

Sarah hoped things would be okay.


End file.
